The present invention relates to: a fixing element for fixing a dispenser element to the neck of a container; a dispenser device including such a fixing element; and a method of fixing a dispenser member by means of such a fixing element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a crimpable cap for fixing a metering valve to the neck of a container, with a neck gasket being interposed for providing sealing at the neck of the container.
It is common to use a fixing element to fix a pump or a valve to the neck of a container. A typical fixing element generally includes a dispenser member receiving portion for receiving the dispenser member securely, and an xe2x80x9cintermediatexe2x80x9d portion which, after putting the fixing element in place, positions the neck gasket on the top edge of the neck of the container so as to guarantee leaktightness. Such typical fixing elements, which may be screw-on or snap-fastenable rings, or crimpable caps, suffer from drawbacks:
In a dispenser of substance containing a propellant gas, such as, in particular, a gas of the hydrofluoroalkane (HFA) propellant gas type, an interaction or a reaction can take place between the gasket and the active substance. In order to avoid or minimize that drawback, it has been proposed to make a neck gasket of small surface area. Such a neck gasket is then positioned in a ring which is fitted around the body of the valve serving to dispense the substance, as disclosed, for example, in Document FR-2 738 557. The presence of that ring increases the cost of manufacturing and complicates assembly. In addition, the risk of interaction or reaction between the material of the ring and the active substance also exists.
Documents EP-0 101 157 and WO 94/16970 disclose a fixing cap for an aerosol container and provided with an annular recess serving to receive the neck gasket. The dimensions of said recess are substantially identical to the dimensions of the neck gasket, said gasket being inserted into said recess under force, so that it is already pre-stressed prior to mounting the cap on the neck of the container. In addition, the gasket must have very accurate dimensions so as to fit into said recess, so that no manufacturing tolerance is acceptable for the gasket, and it is thus necessary to use gasket-manufacturing methods that are very expensive, such as molding or overmolding. Similarly, the recesss in the fixing cap must also be made with high dimensional accuracy, which complicates its manufacture and thus increases its cost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fixing element that does not reproduce the above-mentioned drawbacks.
A particular object of the present invention is to provide a fixing element that is simple and low-cost to make.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a fixing element that makes it possible to use a neck gasket of small surface area while also omitting the ring for positioning the gasket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a fixing element that makes it possible to manufacture neck gaskets using simple means, and at low cost, and that makes it possible to have manufacturing tolerances that are relatively high.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fixing element that enables neck gaskets to be made using any desired manufacturing methods, and with any desired suitable materials.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser device for dispensing a fluid substance, which device can be made and assembled at low cost, while guaranteeing excellent leaktightness, even when propellant gases such as HFA gases are used.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a method of assembling a dispenser device for dispensing a fluid substance, in which method assembly is facilitated and is thus lower in cost.
The present invention thus provides a fixing element for fixing a dispenser member, such as a pump or a valve, to the neck of a container containing a substance to be dispensed, with a neck gasket being interposed, the neck gasket having an inner edge and an outer edge for providing sealing at the neck of the container, said fixing element including a dispenser member receiving portion for receiving said dispenser member and a fixing portion for fixing to said neck of the container, said fixing element further including a holding portion for receiving and holding said neck gasket, said annular gasket being held in said holding portion of the fixing element at its inner edge only.
Advantageously, the holding portion of the fixing element is provided with an annular recess made up of an end wall, of an outer side wall, and of an inner side wall, said inner side wall being provided with retaining means for co-operating with said inner edge of the neck gasket to hold it securely inside said recess.
Advantageously, said inner side wall of the annular recess forms an angle of less than 90xc2x0 relative to said end wall, so that the diameter of said inner side wall varies relative to the center axis of the fixing element, with, at its end opposite form said end wall, a diameter greater than the diameter of the inner edge of said gasket.
Preferably, the difference in diameter between the ends of said inner side wall is such that, once in place in the recess, the gasket is not pre-stressed.
Advantageously, said neck gasket is inserted into said recess prior to mounting said fixing element.
Advantageously, said fixing portion is provided with crimping, snap-fastening, or screw-fastening means.
The present invention also provides a device for dispensing a fluid substance, the device including a dispenser member, such as a pump or a valve, mounted on the neck of a container containing a substance to be dispensed, with a neck gasket being interposed to provided sealing at said neck of the container, said dispenser member being mounted on said neck by means of a fixing element as defined above.
Preferably, the dispenser member is a metering valve and the fixing member is a cap, that is preferably made of metal, and that is fixed to the neck by crimping.
The present invention also provides a method of fixing a dispenser member, such as a pump or a valve, to the neck of a container containing a substance to be dispensed, with a neck gasket being interposed to provide sealing at said neck of the container, said method comprising the following steps:
providing a fixing element including a dispenser member receiving portion for fixing to said dispenser member, a fixing portion for fixing to said neck of the container, and a holding portion for receiving said neck gasket and holding it securely;
mounting the dispenser member in said dispenser member receiving portion of the fixing element;
disposing said neck gasket in said holding portion of the fixing element so as to form a fixing element and gasket unit; and
fixing said fixing element and gasket unit to the neck of the container by means of said fixing portion of the fixing element.
Preferably, said step of mounting the dispenser member in the dispenser member receiving portion may, in a variant, be performed after said step of disposing the neck gasket in said holding portion and/or after said step of fixing the fixing element and gasket unit to the container.
Advantageously, said dispenser member is a metering valve, said fixing element is a cap that is preferably made of metal, and said steps of mounting and of fixing are performed by crimping.
Other characteristics and advantages of the present invention will appear on reading the following description of a particular embodiment of the invention given by way of non-limiting example, and with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: